


snowed in

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: It was supposed to be a short getaway.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	snowed in

Kasius was sure there was no place in the universe he’d rather be than right there, in bed with Sinara sprawled across his chest, a roaring fire keeping the room pleasantly toasty, the huge bay window allowing him to watch the snow falling, quickly spreading a thick white layer over the world.

“Sinara,”he said,“I don’t think we’ll make it back in time for the banquet after all.”

There was no real urgency behind the words even though he’d been quite stressed about the feast for a few weeks now. She’d convinced him of this little get away to calm him down with the assertion that they would be back so quickly they would not be missed.

She gave only a vague hum in response, half asleep and very disinclined to move.

“We are going to miss Ria’s party,”he said.

Sinara shrugged without so much as lifting her head from his chest.

Kasius twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.“It is very rude of us not to show up.”

“Of you, maybe. I wasn’t invited.” Her tone was light and teasing, and the slightest bit sleep-drunk.“Anyway, you said you weren’t looking forward to Isana bothering you all night, so what’s the problem?”

A very good question. It was rude, yes, but the heir got a fair bit of leeway with lapses in manners. At least Faulnak always had, back in the day.

“You said you’d get me back on time,”Kasius reminded her anyway.

“Guess I really underestimated the snow.”

They lay there for a little while longer until Sinara stirred. She propped herself up to look at him.“If you really want -”

“Far too much snow,”he cut her off with a wink. He pulled her in for a kiss.“Just way too much snow. Wouldn’t be surprised if we had to stay the whole week.”

“How terrible,”she said, and snuggled back into his arms.


End file.
